A Champion Time in Galar
by Bitway
Summary: An invite to a Champion tournament turns into something more than she could ever imagine. Who would have guessed she'd be exploring a new region and new feelings at the same time? {Leon/OC} {cover image by zafiro-satoshi}
1. Welcome to Galar

The first steps taken into a new region were unforgettable. To be able to see a new world around you for the first time, to think about the wonders this part of the world may hold- it truly got one's heart racing with excitement. It would be a journey into the unknown.

An adventure.

A smile had graced the girl's lips the moment her feet had been planted onto the wooden dock. Bright blue eyes began to wander about, wanting to take in the sight of this port town. A breeze passed, causing strands of her dusty rose hair to block her view. A hand was raised to push and hold them back before she could spot a welcoming sign post.

Hulbury. That was the name of the town she'd arrived in. One of the few she could by boat. As she stepped off the docks and onto land, the lighthouse caught her eye. It reminded her of the one back home and the thought to explore it easily came to mind.

_'Not yet. Come on, Vivi, you can't get distracted now. I came here for a reason.'_

She turned her head away from the lighthouse, gaze trying to fixate on something else for the time being. A unique building past it seemed to be calling for her, one that had the water typing symbol over the entrance. Another place that had to be ignored for the time being.

Upon hearing something- a train, Vivi perked up. She tried to find the source, barely seeing where the train was coming from and the station it was arriving into. Right. She couldn't be dillydallying in Hulbury. Not wanting to lose any more time, she started to run.

The streets weren't filled with people, that she was grateful for. It made getting to the station that much easier, even if she had to ask a passerby if she was going the correct way.

"There it is!" A cheerful chirp escapes. The station was atop a set of stairs and a hill that followed. With a quick dash, she's there in no time, ignoring that one moment she nearly tripped on her way up. Once in the station, she rushes to the ticket booth.

"Am I still able to buy a ticket to…uhh, Wyndon?"

"Of course! It'll be the last stop," he answered while getting her ticket ready.

A quick thanks was given as she received her ticket. And with it, Vivi was ready to board the train.

The chatter within was different compared to that of the ship's. There was definitely more talking, more daily conversations exchanged. It felt more…lively. Less business related and not too many people keeping to themselves and their phones.

As the train made it's final call, Vivi sat herself down in one of the empty booths. Finally, she was able to relax, letting herbed melt into the cushioned seats. She didn't realize how nice it would feel to sit after sprinting from the docks.

Within a few minutes, the train began to move. With a slow start it began to leave Hulbury Station. The girl's head turned, eyes looking out the window to see the region she had stepped into.

A hum escapes as she contemplates a nap. She'd woken up a little too early for her liking and just couldn't fall back asleep thanks to the thoughts of venturing into a new region. And that excitement would return when the train began to pass over a part that Galar was well known for- the Wild Area.

In an instant, Vivi had practically jumped to the window. A hand pressed against it as she peered out to see the landscape. It was wide and vast, nothing like the routes she had traveled through before. Eyes narrowed as if trying to get a better view to see the Pokemon and trainers down below.

A quiet, "_whoa_," manages to pass her lips. A red beam of light had shot up at random, causing her to press her forehead against the glass. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, and her mind was running wild with what that could be. It was just on the tip of her tongue. A den, was it? That…didn't sound right but she'd investigate later. She wasn't here for a trip to the Wild Area, unfortunately, even if it was so tempting to get off and explore it.

Slowly, she pulls herself away from the window as she recalls that isn't the most proper thing for a Champion to do. Thankfully, no one here knows she is one.

A hand is placed over the messenger bag that was still slung around her shoulder. Within it contained the reason for her being here. An envelope that held an important letter. It was pulled out and placed on the table between her and the vacant seat. She made sure to straighten it out before reading it for the hundredth time.

_"Dear Vivian, reigning Champion of the Johto League,_

_You are formally invited to a Grand World Tournament that will be held in the region of Galar. This is unlike any tournament held before, for this will be a tournament of Champions! All those who have held the title are welcomed to participate and to challenge one another to prove who truly is the very best Champion. We hope that you will join in this tournament and we wish to hear from you fairly soon. _

_Signed, Chairman Rose."_

The invitation included a small note of where to meet at once in Galar. Rose Tower in Wyndon.

Simply reading the invite made the girl's heart race. It felt like ages since she'd last experience something so fun- and in another region no less! Thinking back…when was the last time she'd participated in a tournament? A league?

The life of a Champion back home wasn't as exciting as one would hype it up to be. It was nice to be regarded as the strongest trainer of the region and fight those who wished to claim the title. But, other than that…there wasn't much else to do. No team was willing to try and steal Pokemon for a second- third time, if she remembered correctly. Exploring other regions was an option, one that she took every now and then.

_'I should enjoy my time here while it lasts. Everything will be fine. The tournament will be fun, I'll get some time to explore the region. Maybe capture a few new Pokemon to bring back home and…'_

Her face fell for a moment.

_'And then go back home…'_

A sigh was let out. She shakes her head to try and rid of silly thoughts. That was something she'd worry about when the time came. For now, she'd enjoy herself.

Her head presses back against the seat. Eyes shut for just a moment before realizing the train was coming to a slow stop. Had it been that long already? No. Her destination should be a couple of hours away.

Vivi begins to look around, to see if anyone else is bothered or knows the reason for their stop. Looking out the window, they're not even at a station. Was this supposed to happen?

"Apologies for the inconvenience. The road has been blocked by Wooloo. We'll resume our operations shortly. Please, remain in your seats. Thank you for your patience." Is heard over the intercom of the cars.

A quizzical look plays on the girl's face. A train was blocked…by Pokemon? This wasn't an issue the Magnet Train had, but she wasn't about to complain. If this trip was going to take longer than planned, then catching a nap wouldn't hurt at all.


	2. Wyndon Worries

The train had finally arrived in Wyndon. And without a second to lose, Vivian had practically ran out of the train and into the station. A hand was gripped onto the strap of her messenger bag, while the other held the location of their meeting place. Her run came to a slow walk, not having expected the change in stations to be so blinding.

This station was closer to that of small mall, or perhaps an airport would be a better comparison. It held some shops, for food and clothes, an information booth, and more. It was nothing like the station in Hulbury. Then again, this was one of, if not, the biggest cities in Galar.

While curious to stop and look at the shops, to snag a souvenir while there was still time, she couldn't. She had to make her way to Rose Tower. After all she was going to meet with Chairman Rose. _The_ Chairman Rose.

Without an appointment.

In her usual attire.

Surely, he'd understand, right? For the former, she figured he wouldn't mind considering the signed letter. But it was the latter that was bothering her. When meeting someone with such high ranking it was normal to 'dress to impress' as they say. And this region was different from her own.

_'It wouldn't be that bad to just go and see him like this…right?'_

Vivian finds herself stopping to catch her own reflection against one of the glass doors. She wore a blue, sleeveless shirt with a tail that fell to her knees, a navy flower design on her right, accompanied by some jeans and black tennis shoes. A pale scarf was wrapped around her neck that allowed the dragon scale pendant she wore to be seen. On her arms were long navy, fingerless gloves, and a Mega Ring on her left wrist. All she was missing was the iconic dragon tamer cape.

The girl bit her lip. The more she stared at her reflection, the more she worried about the standards here and if there were any at all to begin with. Was this how a Champion presented themselves in this region? Was she supposed to dress more formal for meeting _the_ Chairman Rose of Galar?

"Maybe…I should get some spare clothes?" She mumbles, giving in to her worries.

With a decision made, she takes a step out of the station. The moment she does, her mouth hangs open when finding that prestigious statue of a certain bird Pokemon to greet her. It looked like the ones she'd seen flying about on her way here. Time is taken to walk around, take in the statue from the front. Even if a couple of minutes were lost, it was worth it to admire the decoration.

Snapping back to her mission, she takes a street that leads her down a shopping district. Or she assumes is one as it contains cafes, a salon and- a boutique! Just what she needs!

A smile dances onto her face as she makes her way towards it. Once inside, she's not sure where to start. There were plenty different selections to go with, but she just needed something…formal? Presentable? Suits and capes were the way to go back home, but nothing like that was even remotely offered here. And she didn't have the time to look around to find the perfect outfit. Nor the money either.

The girl opts for a light blue button up blouse and a jacket to go along with it. Her scarf and shirt are stuffed away into her bag as she changed into them. It's not that much of a difference, but now her attire fits the occasion a little more. After a polite thanks given for the help, she heads to the door.

"I hope I'm not-"

A loud yelp cuts her off. It hadn't come from her, which she initially thought it had. It had come from her left. Her head slowly turns, seeing that her hand was placed firmly against the door, holding it open. A person- a man on the other side of it. It didn't take long for her to put together what she'd done.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasps, letting go of the door and rushing around to the man's side. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't know I opened the door that hard I just- I wasn't-!"

An unexpected sound comes from the man. It was as if a laughter was bubbling up inside and just being let out. He stands tall- taller than her. A more muscular man with tan skin, wearing a black shirt with a sword and shield emblem and white shorts with leggings underneath. He had long purple hair, a similar length to hers and when his eyes open, she was greeted with alluring golden eyes. The warm, winning smile that followed made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm fine," he replies with a chuckle. "It'll take more than that to knock me out." His tone was confident as he raised a fist to his chest, assuring that he was fine.

A breath of relief is let out, but the guilty feeling still remains. This wasn't the way to introduce yourself to a stranger.

"I'm still very sorry about that!" She apologizes, bowing her head. "I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. I was just in such a hurry to get to Rose Tower that I-"

"Rose Tower?" The man repeats, confusion clear in his tone and on his face. But, that's brushed off in a moment. "If you're heading over there, I can take you!"

"R-Really?" Hands clap together, hope in her eyes. It was as if she'd forgotten what she had just done thanks to the prospect of help. Of course, she would, hopefully, still make it up to him for this.

"Of course. If you need the help, then I'm more than happy to assist. Now, just follow me!"

"Alright, thank you!"

With a grin, she promptly follows the stranger, assuming he really only had good intentions. He seemed kind enough as he hadn't lost his cool with her over that accident. And that smile he wore just didn't seem to be hiding any ill intent. There was also the fact that he kept with her pace, making sure to never run too far ahead while leading her around.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you heading to the tower?"

"I don't mind at all. I just-" She stopped herself from continuing. Should she admit why she was going there? _Could_ she? If this tournament wasn't announced yet, she'd be spoiling it for this Galarian. Better to be safe than sorry. "I'm just going there for work!"

"Really?" He hums, glancing over to her and putting a hand to his chin. "I don't think I've seen you around before. You new here?"

"Yes! It's my first day actually!" _In this region_, she'd mentally add.

With an understanding nod, he gives her a warm smile. "Well, I hope you have a champion time while you're there!"

Hearing that makes her stop if only for a moment. A _champion_ time? Did he know who she was…?

"Ah, I forgot I should stop saying that. I do hope you enjoy your time at the tower."

Maybe he didn't. Hopefully, he didn't.

"Um, may I ask where are we?" Vivian decides to speak up after realizing that they're nowhere near the tower. Especially since it was in plain sight, along with the ferris wheel and monorail that led to it. Behind them were buildings- homes. There were a few benches around for those to sit and enjoy the scenery laid out before them. She imagined it would look lovely at night with everything around illuminated.

Galar was truly a beautiful region. Though, she would always find the new scenery to wonder and enjoy from no matter what region she visited.

"I could have sworn I took the right turn." The man turns, as if looking for a sign. As he keeps turning, one never appears.

"Are we...lost?"

"No, well, yes. We're still in Wyndon. But- hey!" The man points up, her gaze following. One of those large birds was in the sky, flying while gripping onto a compartment. "A Corviknight taxi! Just what we need! Don't worry, this one will take you there."

As he begins to wave the taxi down, the girl couldn't believe the timing. He'd gotten lost in this city and just before he could really admit it, he was saved by a taxi. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly at this guy's luck.

As the taxi lands, the bird- Corviknight lets out a cry, eyes glaring upon the two of them. Meanwhile, the cabbie steps out, waiting and ready for his latest customers. While the girl was distracted by the Corviknight, the man had taken this chance to speak with the cabbie.

"I got you a ride to the tower," he says proudly. "You don't need to worry about a thing. He'll get you there in no time."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She replied, surprised at his kindness. A little frown forms. "I wanted to repay you for hitting you earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't do that."

"Like I said, I'm fine. Besides you can take this as paying you back for getting us lost."

"I guess I'll take it. But you work at the tower to, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," he answers with a nod. The girl smiles.

"Then I can make it up to you when I see you there." With the help of the cabbie, Vivian steps into the taxi. "Thanks for taking me around Wyndon. It was nice to see more of the city."

The man had a surprised look before wearing a grin. "Any time! Hope your first day goes well!"

The girl gives another thanks as she waves to the man. He waves back with way more energy than was necessary. She chuckles before being startled by the sudden shaking of the taxi. Her hands had gripped onto the seat with all their might.

"Not used to the taxi service, huh?" The cabbie asks while glancing back.

She gives a nervous laugh while shaking her head. "Nope, never been on one."

"Eh, everyone is usually nervous at first. You get used to it."

The taxi feels like it shakes more as it ascends until its at a steadier momentum. Riding her own Pokemon to the tower would have been better, but this wasn't something she could turn down. And from up here, she's really able to get a better view of the city. It was far larger than she could have imagined. Although, she finds herself staring down at the point where she had just left, trying to find that man from this far up.

_'I should have asked for his name.'_


	3. Truth in the Tower

"What…do you mean this is no longer Rose Tower?"

"This is- was Rose Tower not too long ago," the clerk explains. "But, after a few incidents it has been changed into the Battle Tower."

"Battle…Tower…?"

Her voice wavered and sounded as if she were lost on the matter. Vivian wasn't new to Battle Towers- one had even ben built back in Johto! There had been the different variations in other regions too. It wasn't anything surprising, almost normal for a region to have one. What was surprising to hear was the change in name, along with, what she could only assume, the change in operation and ownership.

"So, this really isn't Rose Tower anymore?"

The clerk shakes her head.

"Most still regard it as such, but those that visit here constantly call it the Battle Tower."

Vivian bites at her lower lip. Her gaze falls down, her bag in sight. She begins to pull out the letter that lead her to this place- this region.

"I was given this letter." She holds it out, gulping as it was taken from her grasp. Worries of who sees it now are thrown out the window. "It was sent by Chairman Rose asking to meet here. If…things have changed, do you know where I can still talk to him?"

As the clerk unfolds the letter, Vivian is unable to read the change in her expressions. Her lips had moved, but her eyes were hidden behind those dark shades. Was she surprised by the contents? Did she think this was a hoax? Vivian hoped not.

"Excuse me for one moment."

The clerk walks off with the letter in hand, going behind another door- to an office most likely. Leaving the Champion by herself. The girl sighs and turns her back to the counter, running a hand through her hair.

She had traveled all the way to another region specifically for this invite. And to find out things had changed, well, what was she supposed to do? Couldn't that stranger have told her about the change? No, some people still regarded it as either or and it's not like he knew the reason she was here.

Blaming someone else for her own mistake was stupid, she knew. It wouldn't change the situation. She could only think how she should have checked the validity of the letter or even confirm it with another Champion. But, Blue and Lance were always busy, and Red was a difficult case to track down. Still…she could have approached one and just asked if they received a letter to.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" The girl jumps up when she hears the clerk call for her.

"The vice president is in today. We contacted her about this and she would like to speak with you on the matter."

"Oh, thank you. Sorry for all the trouble." Vivian throws out a nervous laugh and a wavering smile. The clerk returns the letter to her before motioning to the doors between the two counters.

"Go to the elevator and it'll send you straight to her office."

With a nod, she makes her way to the elevator. Inside, she's surprised at how spacious it is. If this is where some battles took place, honestly, she wouldn't be surprised. With a trainer coming out of the many doors she passed, it could really prove to be a challenge. Maybe, she could try battling here sometime.

The trip isn't too long, thankfully. The elevator begins to slow its ascent before coming to a full stop. Her attention is stolen by a set of doors that open, inviting her in. Vivian takes in a breath before heading towards it.

"Hello?" She breathes out, eyes glancing around the office. It seemed like any other one, filled with Pokemon decor, shelves filled with books, cabinets that held files, chairs to sit and speak with the owner behind the desk. Who was an absolutely stunning and beautiful young woman and gave off a rather intimidating and powerful aura. When the blonde had decided to give the Champion her attention, she felt as if she was a child in trouble for having a candy she should have never touched.

"Vivian, I assume?"

"Yes! Vivi is just fine."

Proud steps are taken towards the Champion. She kept her head up, looking down at the girl. Once she stops in front of her, a hand is extended; waiting.

"Oh, _right_."

Vivian handed the letter that she had forgotten was in her grasp. It was snatched in an instant. The vice president inspects the envelope, a lingering stare as she scrutinizes the old and worn out seal. A breath is let out, like a dreamy sigh before she returns to business. As she walks back to her desk to read the contents, the Champion slowly follow behind her.

They fall in silence for a few minutes until the vice president speaks.

"I can confirm that the seal and handwriting are genuine of Mr. Rose." She says while placing the papers down on the desk. "However…the Chairman is no longer in charge of this place. I'm sure you've already heard downstairs."

"You mean…the change wasn't his doing?"

"After an unfortunate event last month, he was…" The woman had stop, hold her breath. She looked pained to continue. "He retired from his position."

"Oh…"

"I will say that I do recall an event like this being discussed prior to his retirement. However, the notion was postponed in order to deal with the Galar League and the Champion Cup. If the idea was to be revisited afterwards, only the Chairman himself would know. But, all letters that were drafted should have been discarded. How one managed to reach you…I cannot begin to fathom how."

Her heart sinks. Deep into her stomach. It was the one thing she'd been looking forward to in so long. And it was all gone before it even started. It really had to be too good to be true, huh? A chance to escape from home for a while and just enjoy herself here.

Those terrible thoughts return, how she could only put the blame on herself for her stupid mistake. Everything she should have done instead of excitedly jumping to conclusions and just taking this chance.

"Thank you for clearing this all up for me," Vivian replies with a forced smile. "I'm really sorry to have caused any trouble."

The woman doesn't offer a reply, not at first. Her gaze upon the Champion as if she were assessing her.

"Do not trouble yourself with an apology. It is our mistake for having a rogue invitation escape. On behalf of Mr. Rose, I will schedule you a stay in The Rose of the Rondelands, Galar's grandest hotel. Take that as an apology and for taking your time to come here. I will notify a taxi for you. It should be ready by the time you reach the ground floor."

Vivian was stunned by the offer. It wasn't anything she could refuse. Not to mention it made finding a place to sleep tonight that much easier.

"Thank you, miss- vice president!" She said with a bow.

"Oleana."

"Thank you, Oleana!"

"If you don't mind, I will be keeping this letter."

"Of course."

The Champion lifts herself before turning to the door and waiting for the elevator. The descent felt more agonizing than it should have. When she had arrived at the ground floor it took her a moment to realize she had. As she walked out, she kept her eyes to the ground, only focused on getting to the door.

The moon was beginning to rise, but the sun's rays were still managing to fall onto the region before it set. It had really been a long day now that she was given a chance to think about it.

The Corviknight taxi was outside, just as Oleana had said. The ride was quiet and not as bumpy or startling as it was the first time, especially since she knew what to expect. Her gaze was kept out the window, glossing over the city. Lights from building began to flicker on, those near the entrance and elsewhere followed. It was pretty sight, she was certain, but couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it.

The same applied to the hotel. Oleana was right about it being grand with its exterior and interior as well. It felt as if only the richest folks could ever be allowed to afford this place. And she was lucky enough to have a room free of charge.

There was no issue with her asking for her room. Vivian was shown to her room immediately and was surprised to find it rather spacious. It seemed like a hotel fit for a Champion. The thought makes her sigh and she flings herself onto the bed. She sinks into it, literally. It was as soft as Mareep wool, if not softer.

Somehow, the luxury of all this didn't feel as grand as it should. She's certain that if things were different- if there was an actual tournament- she'd be inspecting all parts of the room. She's be checking out the closet, the bathroom, even putting on the tv to fill the room with some noise. But for now, just lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling was all she felt like doing.

_'So much for enjoying my time here…'_

She sighs as her hand rests upon her bag. She reaches into it, almost trying to search for that cursed letter, but remembers it had gone back to where it belongs. Instead, she finds her hand around a poke ball. Slowly, she pulls it out of the bag. She forces herself to sit up and look at the ball in hand.

"Sorry guys. Guess we're not going to be in some big tournament after all," she mutters. "I know I hyped it up for you all too. But…I'll make it up to you. Before we go home, we'll do something fun together. This is a new region and we should do what we want, right?"

A little smile forms with determination to make her Pokemon happy. Not all hope was lost.

* * *

a/n: I know this has been primarily OC focused, but the next chapter and onward will include more Leon interactions!


	4. Beneficial Beginnings

This was the best night's sleep Vivian had in a long while. After all the trouble of getting to this region and having that long first day, exhaustion had finally caught up to her. To sleep in this luxurious hotel and on this grand bed- it was almost like she was in a dream. She could sleep for hours if given the chance.

If only she were that fortunate.

An obnoxious ringing had startled the girl awake. Her body had flinched to the sudden sound, going on alert before realizing it was just her phone. Or the hotel's phone in this case.

"Ugh…"

As she let out a yawn and stretched, she felt something heavy on her abdomen. She gazed down to find her Goodra had gotten out of his ball and was resting on top of her. He had curled up like a Growlithe would. As cute as it was, this made getting out of bed that much more difficult.

Vivian turned to the nightstand that held the phone and clock. She gives it a tired look as it refuses to stop ringing and ringing. Who would be calling her room at 7:25 in the morning? Hopefully, this wasn't how room service worked here.

Before she could try to move her legs just enough from under her Pokemon's weight, the sound ceased.

_'Maybe it was just a wrong number.'_

She shrugged, hoping that was the case. It meant she could go back to sleep and deal with moving without waking her Goodra later. Just as she was about to lie back down, the ringing started once more.

"Okay, okay! Ugh…" Her voice cracked, and she was forced to clear her throat. Now came the struggle of moving slowly enough to not waken her Pokemon. The Champion reached out a hand to grab the phone, thankful that it was a cordless one.

"Hello?"

"Is this Vivian?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hmph. I thought the clerk had put me through to the wrong room," she muttered before speaking. "This is Oleana, the vice president you met with yesterday. I would like to discuss something with you. If you would, please come in as soon as possible. By eight would be nice."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Oleana then hung up. Vivian let out a sigh as she reached to place the phone back into it's spot. She had less than thirty minutes to get ready and had a sleeping- waking Pokemon on top of her.

The Goodra looks to his trainer with a smile, some slime dripping out of his mouth like drool. Now that she's a little more awake, she notices that these blankets don't seem to be too affected by his body's natural slime.

_'Guess its all part of being a fancy hotel, huh?'_

A hand reaches out to pet the dragon who coos to her touch.

"I know you just woke up, Moosh, but can you move a little? You're free to stay on the bed before we have to go, okay?"

"Goo!" Moosh cries out before rolling to the side of the bed and letting his trainer move freely now.

Her legs still felt as if there was a weight pressed on them and stretching her legs hadn't helped. Time was ticking and she knew that she had to dress fast and find the first taxi she could.

~…~

Returning to Oleana's office felt strange. It was a place she hadn't expected to return to, especially after what had happened yesterday. But here she was, nervous and curious to hear what the woman had deemed important enough to have an impromptu meeting at 8 in the morning.

"Thank you for being roughly on time. I wish I could say the same for Leon…" She hadn't bothered to hide the annoyance in her tone.

Leon? The name wasn't familiar. The only guess she could make was that this person was related to the company somehow. A…vice-vice president? A treasurer? Someone who worked alongside the Chairman as well? She shrugged off the thoughts. She'd meet him soon.

"Do you mind telling me why you called me here?"

"Not yet. Not everyone is present."

The Champion nodded as they fell into this awkward silence. She began to play with the ends of her scarf, unsure of what else to do in this situation. She could only hope that this Leon person would arrive soon.

When she hears the door to the office open, the girl had never turned around so fast in her life. Her silent prayers had been answered!

Although she wasn't expecting that stranger from yesterday to be the one to answer them. He looked like a completely different person. Wearing princely attire and having a serious and proud expression…until their eyes had met.

"You?!"

"It's you!"

"You two are already acquainted?" Oleana asks.

"Sort of," the man- Leon answers while walking forward. "We ran into each other yesterday."

"I didn't think we'd be seeing each other again so soon," Vivian admits.

"Well, you're working here, right?"

"Not exactly…" She says with a nervous chuckle.

"You can reminisce about your first meeting later," Oleana cuts in. "She came here for a special reason, Leon. As you are the stand-in Chairman, it's important that you take this seriously."

Leon gave a half-hearted, apologetic smile. Oleana gave the man a glare, before having her hand rest upon some papers, nails tapping into them.

"Do you recall when we spoke of the Champions Tournament with Mr. Rose?"

"How could I forget?! It was a fantastic idea!"

"Well, I spoke with him yesterday about it. You see, Vivian is one of the Champions selected to take part in the tournament. I wanted to get his opinion on the matter as she arrived. While he agreed that it would be something he would like to see, the decision ultimately falls into your hands, Leon."

"That shouldn't be a question to ask me, is it?" He laughs. "I think this is just what we need. After everything that happened, this might be the right thing to do. I think the people of Galar would love to see a tournament with powerful trainers! And we could even show off our strength as well."

"Mr. Rose was right," the woman said under her breath. "Very well. I hope that you'll be fully prepared for it." Oleana paused, turning to face Vivian. "The same goes for you."

"Wait- what?" The girl gasps.

"We are currently understaffed. An event like this would need more people than we have. And a Champion from another region assisting in this even would prove to be beneficial, or so says Mr. Rose."

"Well…"

"Come on! It'll be great!" Leon chimes in.

Vivian wasn't in a position to say no. Both had helped her out in some way, which made declining impossible. But, this was also something she wanted to see through. It was he reason for arriving and to have another chance at it, well, she'd see it through to the end.

"Sure. I'll help."

"For the time being, I will handle the invitations. I don't want a word of this going public until you two have made an announcement for it. That will be your current task. I'll send copies of Mr. Rose's drafts on the project when I have them ready. We'll be able to discuss more once we know who is participating."

"Thanks Oleana, you're the best!"

"Just be sure to do your own duties, Leon," she practically hisses out his name. The man keeps up a smile, regardless of the annoyance spat on him. "You're dismissed."

Vivian gives a bow to the vice president before walking with Leon into the elevator. Once the door to the office closed, Leon instantly turned to the girl with a shine in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Champion?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the current Chairman?"

"Well…it's only a temporary position. I prefer running the Battle Tower. But if I would have known I bumped into a Champion I would have asked for a battle!"

Vivian laughs at the man's excitement. She hadn't seen someone around her age- she guessed- be so excited for a battle. His enthusiasm had a more innocent feel to it compared to the trainers back home who were eager to take her on.

"We'll have to save that battle for another day. Promise. For now…I think I should properly introduce myself." The girl holds out a hand to him. "I'm Vivian, Champion of Johto."

Leon grins as he takes her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm Leon. Champion- sorry. Battle Tower Master."

* * *

a/n: thank you Sakura Hatsu and RaisingHeartExelion for the reviews! It means a lot to see people interested in this fic ^v^


	5. Meeting the Galarian Champion

The cabbie was right. Eventually, you get used to the taxis. The initial lift off was easier to stomach, the swaying didn't seem to be so violent, and the thought of the bird Pokemon dropping the carriage diminished with each taxi taken. While Vivian began to enjoy them a little more, it still wouldn't beat being able to fly on the back of her own Pokemon. If only she knew this region a little more, that would have been her option.

But, when having to traverse from Wyndon to Wedgehurst, she figured this type of transportation was necessary. Wedgehurst wasn't exactly the closest town to Wyndon. And when prompted with taking the train or the taxi- the latter was quickly picked.

Once Vivian had arrived in this town, the girl opted to wait outside the Pokemon Center. Leon had said they'd meet here before heading into the next town over.

_'Wouldn't it have been better if we left together?'_ The girl mused. She didn't mind waiting for him to get his final battles out of the way at the tower, but he'd insist that she go on ahead, just in case if he stood too long. Insisting that she didn't mind waiting and wanting to see him battle- felt too pushy to someone she just met.

A sigh escapes her. She had been hoping to talk to him a little more on the way over here. But this wasn't the only chance she'd get to speak with him! She'd only hope that she wouldn't have to be waiting too long. The urge to walk around and see what this quant town had to offer was slowly growing.

The only reason she didn't begin to wander about was thanks to the text she just received. From Leon.

_'Running late! Sorry! Go on ahead to Postwick I'll meet you there!'_

The girl sighs at the text. She was hoping to have him by her side when meeting new faces, but…

_'Also say hi to my brother for me!'_

Maybe she could forgive him.

Vivian chuckled at the text.

_'Got it.'_ was followed by a saluting kaomoji.

Vivian leaves the Pokemon Center, making her way towards Route 1. As she entered the Route, she had looked over to the deviating path. Pokemon she hadn't seen before had popped their head out of the grass, looking towards the girl as she walked past them. The only familiar Pokemon she could point out were the Wooloo.

_'Those are the ones always blocking the train, huh?'_

She could see how they would as they flocked together. If they all stopped in one place, they really would cause a road block. Even she wouldn't have the heart to get them to move.

The girl shakes her head, continuing with her trek to Postwick. It was definitely smaller than Wedgehurst. There were only a few houses scattered about; most of it being fields instead of buildings.

"If Leon was right, he said that his house and the Champion's were the first ones here…" The girl mumbles to herself. As eyes dart back and forth between the two, she wished that he'd been more specific.

"Bye, mum! I'm off to the lab!" A sudden voice chirps.

Vivian turns and sees a young boy darting out of the home on her left. And as he runs closer towards her, she realizes just how strong of resemblance he shares with Leon. Maybe it was the same purple hair and shining golden eyes, although he seemed just as energetic as him too.

"Excuse me!" She waves to the boy before he could run past her. He comes to a stop, a big grin on his face.

"Yeah? Did you need something, miss?"

"Sorry if this is a little blunt, but do you happen to be Leon's brother, Hop?"

"Yup! That's me! Lee's my older brother!" His hand pouds against his chest, thumb pointing to it. "Who's asking though? If you've come to see him, he's not home very often."

"Oh, no!" The girl waves her hands in defense. "I just wanted to make sure. I'm his new coworker. He was supposed to come with me here, but said he was running late. And he told me to tell you he said hi."

The boy playfully rolls his eyes. "Not surprised Lee didn't make it. He's not good with meetups. But, what did you come here for anyway?"

"Well, he wanted us to speak with the current Champion."

"Oh, you mean Gloria!" Hop jumps before pointing towards the house on the right. "She lives there. Dunno if she's up yet, but I'll go on and check for you!"

Before she could put in another word, Hop had already dashed off to her home. Now she could really tell that they were brothers.

Vivian follows him, standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead into Gloria's home. Meanwhile, the boy had pushed his way inside the house as if he lived there. The Champion doesn't hear much, at first, just muffled voices from inside. They grow louder as Hop returns to the door, a girl following behind.

"You didn't have to fetch me! I was just about to go out!" She says while adjusting her knit beret.

"You didn't look it!" Hop snickers. "Might have been a few years until you step out the door."

"Hey!" The girl pouts with arms crossed before doing a double take at the girl standing at the end of her steps. "Hey there!" Gloria waves before walking down, Hop trailing beside her. "You're the one that wanted to speak with me, right?"

"Yes. I hope this isn't too sudden. I'm not here at a bad time, am I?"

"Nah. Like I said, I was about to head out."

"No, she wasn't."

Gloria shoots the boy a glare while he wears a smirk in response.

While they were bickering, Vivian could see just how young the girl was, or at least take a guess. Gloria was probably about the same age she was when she'd become Champion back home. Now wasn't a time to reminisce of earlier days though.

"First," Vivian starts. "I want to say it's a pleasure to meet the Galarian Champion." It felt strange being so formal to a kid. And Gloria didn't seem too fond of the formal greeting either. "You see, I'm actually a Champion myself."

Both of the kids gawk in response. It was a pretty cute reaction. It reminded her of the youngsters who couldn't go on a journey yet but were surprised to meet someone with such a high status- like meeting one of their idols. If these two were younger, she would have been patting their heads by now.

"I didn't come here for a challenge," she states. "I came here to tell you about something that's going to be happening soon. I don't know if you received an invitation from Oleana or not, but there will be a Champion's tournament! Champions around the world will be coming here to compete against one another. Hopefully, you're interested?"

"I am!" Gloria quickly responds. "A tournament with other champs…Sounds real neat!"

"You're sounding like Lee now, you know that?" Hop chuckles.

"Oh, hush!"

"I'll take that as a yes from you then? We…really don't have much information aside from that at the moment. I'm going to be working with Leon to help organize it. He was the one who thought we should let you know in person."

"Lee was the one to suggest it and he's still not here?" Hop sighs. "I should have escorted him here myself."

"I just hope he's all right…" Vivian mutters. She hadn't received an update from him since she'd left Wedgehurst now that she thought about it.

"No need to worry. I'm sure Lee is fine."

"Yup! He's probably just gotten lost." Gloria said.

"He's hopeless with directions, ya know?"

Hearing that from his brother made things click. At first, she thought it was a fluke that Leon had gotten lost in a city he worked in. And if he was late now from getting lost…he really must be terrible with directions.

"Hop? What's taking you so long?" An older female voice shouts. Their heads turn to find a woman in a lab coat walking towards them. Her gaze had settled upon the Johto Champion. "Oh, who is this?"

"Lee's Champion friend!" Hop answers. "Sorry about being late, Sonia."

"I didn't mean to take up his time from you." Vivian gives a slight bow. "I was here to find Gloria, and he helped me."

"Neither of you have to apologize. I just got worried when Hop wasn't on time. I was afraid that he might have been cursed by his brother's lack of directions."

"You know that would never happen to me!"

"I know and I'm very thankful for that. Anyway, you can go on ahead to the lab, Hop."

"Alright! You want to come along, Gloria?"

"Sure!"

The girl perks up to the offer. As they dart off and out of Postwick, Vivian can hear Hop suggesting a race to the lab. By the sound of it, Gloria agreed. They were a fun pair to watch; it seemed.

"So, you're a Champion, huh?" The woman- Sonia asks, snapping Vivian from her thoughts.

"Yes! I'm from Johto."

"From Johto…" Sonia hums in thought for a moment. "What brings you out here, if you don't mind me asking."

"Its…a long story." Vivian sighs before giving Sonia a brief explanation of how she ended up in Galar and got roped into helping with a tournament. She could tell her about that, right? She silently prayed that Oleana wouldn't find out.

"Wow. A lot has happened to you. But to be part of a tournament amongst Champions…it really does sound amazing. And it definitely sounds like something Leon would be into." A pause. "Is he going to participate in it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Leon isn't the Champion anymore. And if he's going to host it, normally you wouldn't get a chance to participate in something like this."

Once again, things begin to click. Vivian can't help but feel a little dumb for not realizing it earlier. After the slips of Champion coming from him, she'd thought it was his dream to be one. Instead, the title had been passed on and he'd found another position for him to take.

"I'm not too sure yet. In the letter I received it did say anyone who held the title would be welcomed so…" She shrugs. "I don't see anything wrong with him joining but I understand what you mean."

"Well, I hope he gets the chance to. I know it's something he'd dream of being apart of."

"Then…I'll make sure he gets a chance to participate to!" Vivian replies with a bit of determination in her eyes. "If it were me, I'd want to join in even if I was hosting it."

She wasn't sure if she even had that power or if Oleana would be the one to make that decision, but she could try anyway, right?

"That's sweet of you. I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Sonia replies with a soft smile.

A sudden text startles Vivian, causing her to jump. She pulls out her phone to see the message- from Leon.

_'Couldn't find a taxi. I ended up in Spikemuth'_ There's a teary kaomoji. _'I'm really sorry I couldn't be there with you. I'll make it up to you with dinner sometime.'_

"Sonia, do you know where Spikemuth is?" Vivian asks as she returns the text, informing him about telling Gloria and also giving his message to his brother.

She hears a heavy sigh come from her. "Nowhere near here. This…happens a lot. I'm sorry you're going to have to deal with that. Trust me, I know how troublesome this gets."

"I heard from the other two how bad he is already with directions…" If she had any doubts before, this would really confirm it.

Oh well. At least she was promised a dinner with Leon.


	6. Time to Travel

The Champion sat back in her seat, blue eyes gazing around the Battle Cafe. She had gone out for some fresh air to see more of what Wyndon had to offer. On her exploration, she found this cafe and taken up the Cafe Master's offer to battle. It was a short victory, a bit challenging considering he used fairy types, but she was prepared to handle them. In the end, she was given a treat and ordered a cool, fruity drink.

She sat sandwiched in between her Pokemon. An Ampharos to the left and a Dragonite to the right. Both Pokemon had been given treats for winning the match.

Vivian pulled out her phone, scrolling through messages and pulling up emails, expecting something about what she should do to prepare for the tournament. But…there was nothing. Not even a message to check up on how she was doing.

The girl felt like she should do more to help with this project- but what? As a Champion in Johto, there were no big events like this. Champions were regarded as the strongest trainer, battled those who sought the title, and ensured the safety of those who lived there. The latter wasn't mandatory, but it had become a silent duty for those who had reached that position.

But that didn't mean it was the same in every region- some didn't even have Champions! And while Vivian still has a lot to learn, she knew it was very different in Galar. The Champion here showed their face more, dealt with sponsorships- they were more like a celebrity than anything else. The way their league was held differed from the regions she knew. It all felt more…commercial? Bussiess-y? Although, the whole business ordeal didn't seem to fit Leon or Gloria in her eyes. Perhaps that previous Chairman used to help out with it…

She shakes her head as if to stop her thoughts from flying all over the place. Learning about this region was fun, but she still had a task to do. And that led her back to the question of- what _should_ she do? Truthfully, she expected to be doing paperwork. Signing things and getting approval from the city to organize an event like this, but apparently that was one of the easiest things to do here. Reserving locations in Motostoke and Wyndon only took a second with Oleana's skills. That left the invites, which was also under Oleana's care, and that announcement she wanted. Was that really it?

A sigh is let out, and she lets herself sink more into her seat. Her Pokemon had turned to look at her with worry in their gaze. Her Ampharos had offered a bit of his treat. The Dragonite let out a concerned, 'draoo?'. Vivian gave them a smile, putting a hand on Ampharos's head and the other on Dragonite's shoulder.

"Just thinking. Thanks you two."

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like she was just going to be used for publicity rather than actually do work and help. Well, that was good right? As long as she could prove to be useful and help, that's what mattered.

_'But it still wouldn't hurt to ask, right?'_

She hums to herself before making her decision. The Champion finishes her drink before getting to her feet.

"You both done?"

The two Pokemon give a nod, the Ampharos putting the last piece into his mouth before waving his paw. She chuckles before brushing off a few crumbs from his face.

"All right. Back into the ball, okay? Just for now."

After the two were returned to their Pokeballs, she heads out of the cafe. As she steps outside, the once strange city now looks more familiar to her. It wasn't home, but she felt like she could navigate it better than before. And unlike her first day, she didn't have to run and ignore the beauty of Wyndon.

She had also gotten used to calling out for taxis. Usually there were certain spots they were found, but some could be waved down. She swore that she'd start flying on her Pokemon once she knew the region more, but until then she would rely on the service provided. And in no time at all, she was already being dropped off at the Battle Tower.

"Is miss Oleana in today?" Vivian asks once she had reached the receptionist.

The girl shakes her head. "She's out in the field today. She will return in a few hours and I can relay a message to her if you're unable to meet with her then."

_'Just my luck.'_

She holds back a sigh before remembering-

"What about Leon?"

"You called?'

"Ah!"

With a gasp, the girl turns on her heels. She had almost stumbled back into the counter, a hand going over her chest. As she looks up, she finds that familiar and cheery face. Leon let out a short laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. I didn't think I'd summon you," she chuckles. "But, great timing! I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Well…" Vivian starts before moving away from the counter and ushering Leon to follow her. "It's about the whole…champion tournament? I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"Hmm…" Leon pauses, a hand underneath his chin. "Oleana hasn't told me much either. She's used to working behind the scenes. I've never been part of the busywork process before. Though, I don't think there is much we can do until we get confirmation on the invitations."

"So, we really just have to wait?"

"Looks like it." He shrugs. "I think if there was more, she'd be keeping me in an office somewhere. Man, it feels weird not having the old Chairman around briefing me about this stuff."

"I guess we can trust her to get it all done then? I just wanted to be ready in case we really have to do something."

"I'm sure you'll be fine when the time comes." He says and puts a hand on her shoulder. He gives her a warm smile before his face lights up. "You're new here, right? Have you gone to see the region?"

"Not really. I've been trying to explore Wyndon. I've seen your hometown and a bit of Hulbury." Though she wouldn't count the last one after her rush to catch the train.

"Well, I think you should take this chance to explore more!"

"R-Really? I can travel?"

"Yeah! I can show you around too!"

Now her face lights up, excited at the thought of _finally_ being able to explore more than just this city. And she'd have someone to travel with her. It had always been just her and her Pokemon journeying together.

"Okay! Wait. What about the Battle Tower?"

"I was just finishing up the challenges for today. It takes a while before trainers make it to me."

"I should try it sometime then. Might make it there faster than the others."

"I welcome all challengers and would love to go against you to. If we are going to head out, then give me a second to change."

"All right."

Leon darts off somewhere in this tower and Vivian takes a seat in the lobby. She's kept busy with thoughts of what this region offered. What Pokemon and new things she'd be able to see. It doesn't take too long for him to return. He'd tossed that fancy uniform aside to wear that sports jersey she'd first seen him in.

"So, where do you suggest going first?"

"A gym battle!" There was no hesitation in his answer. "It's something all newcomers to Galar should see."

"I've been wanting to see one! I heard about Dynamaxing- is that it?"

"Yup. It's our speciality here. It can only be done at gyms and in the wild area- you need a band for it though." He pauses, only to raise his hand to show her the band. It reminded her of Mega Evolutions. "But, it's an awesome sight. I never get over seeing it."

"Then let's go see one! Lead the way!"

In all of her excitement, she had forgotten that Leon was terrible with directions.

~…~

"I…thought we were going to a gym." Vivian says as they end up nowhere near a gym. Not unless one was inside of a cave which she doubts. From her readings and Leon's rambling, Dynamaxing meant making Pokemon _huge_. And doing so in such a tight spot would definitely result in a cave in. Or worse.

Leon gives a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. He didn't seem too worried about being lost.

"I thought so too. But, I guess we're in one of the mines."

"Sonia was right…" Vivian mumbles.

"Oh, you met with Sonia?"

"Yeah, when I met your brother. Actually…both of them said you have a terrible sense of direction."

"They did?" By the look on his face, it's a fact that he knows far too well.

"Well, on the bright side, at least I can check out the mines, right?" She says. Getting lost wasn't part of their spontaneous plan, but she didn't mind it. Sure, she was looking forward to seeing a gym match, but seeing the region- even the mines- was part of the whole journey.

"I like your optimism."

Vivian blushes a bit to that statement. It was a rare compliment outside of the usual battle praise.

"Thanks." She mutters as she takes a few steps ahead hoping her cheeks would return to normal. She finds a distraction, thankfully. Inside the cave there are colorful stones poking out of the walls as if they were decoration. Even with the lights hanging around for those inside, it all looked natural.

"I never expected mines to be so…pretty." She walks up to a collection of stones, pressing a hand against them. "Maybe I'm only used to traveling through caves while being like a Deino." She chuckles to herself.

"You're telling me other places don't have lights for their caves?" Leon asks, walking to her side.

"Pfft. No way. You have to get through them on your own. It's so dark that you can't even see your own hand in front of you. And if you don't have a Pokemon to help light the way then," she shrugs, "good luck."

"Whoa…" He pauses, and she knows that look in his eyes. He was trying to imagine the challenge of getting through a cave without much help. "I think I could manage with my partner. How'd you do it?"

"Would you believe me if I said I got lucky without a light? And that I've been through one enough to know how to get in and out on my own to?"

Leon's eyes go wide in amazement. "That's pretty cool. I don't know how I'd be in a cave on my own."

"I think you would manage. You have your amazing teleportation ability after all. If you ever get lost in a cave in Kanto or Johto, I'll help you out. And I'll show you around to, if you want."

"I would like that very much," he replies with a smile.

As they continue to walk further into the mine, a couple of workers wave to Leon. He couldn't deny them a small greeting before having to get back to Vivian's side. She overhears them tell Leon which way to go and she's glad to catch that part of their conversation. It helps her lead their way throughout the mine.

Eventually, they wind up at a pit with a bridge made for people to pass over it. Curious, the girl stops as they near the other side, trying to look at the path below. It wasn't bottomless, but from what she could see it wasn't exactly the safest road to travel either. The adventurer in her wished to explore it, but that could be saved for another time. If trainers were even allowed to go down there.

"Have you-"

As she turns her head, she finds herself facing an oncoming Woobat. And before she could move, the Pokemon flies into her face. The collision had caused her to push her back. And as she tries to regain her footing, she steps onto thin air. Her body falling back, being pulled down by gravity.

It's all so sudden. Being hit by a Pokemon and then slipping off a bridge. She hardly realizes what's happening until she comes to the conclusion that she's falling. She's going to hit the ground, some rocks probably. It's going to hurt. Bad. All she can do is close her eyes and wait for that impact.

"Vivian!"

A hand catches her ow and that falling sensation comes to a stop. The next moment she's being pulled back onto the bridge, feet meeting stable ground, body meeting with another. Instead of meeting with rocky terrain, she meets with Leon. He had saved her from the fall, keeping her in his grasp.

Her head was pressed against his chest, mind reeling at what had just happened. She could hear her own heart beating and, at this point, couldn't tell if it was from nearly falling or being held by someone. It didn't help that she felt safer in his arms. Part of her wanted to just cling onto him, afraid that if she let go, she'd fall right back down.

"You okay?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"I-I am. Thank you," she replies, gulping. Hands reach up to grip onto him, only to stop herself. She holds onto the side of his jersey, holding onto the fabric tightly as she gathered herself. It took a moment before she looked up, blue eyes meeting golden ones. With her facing heating up again, she pulls herself away from him.

"Sorry, I…didn't expect that." She mutters. "Is that Woobat okay?"

Her head turns, trying to find the Pokemon that had caused this mess to happen.

"I think so," Leon replies, eyes still on her. "Might have flown off. I didn't see where it went."

"As long as it didn't fall either…" She sighs. Her heart was still racing, so she put a hand over her chest. Another ran through her hair. It wasn't the first time something dangerous happened to her, but it had been the first in a long while.

"You sure you're all right?"

"I am! Really. I'll be okay in a few minutes." She takes the time to breathe in and out. To at least calm herself before they moved on.

"If you're sure…" Leon still had a look of worry on his face. "But, thankfully there are no other bridges here! And I'll make sure we don't get in the way of the Carkols either."

"Carkols…?"

He points to one track, ready to explain to her about the Carkols before noticing a familiar blonde standing nearby.

"Oleana?"

"Hm?" The woman turns when she hears her name. She raises a brow upon seeing both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well…" Leon pauses, wondering if he should explain his usual reasoning for appearing in odd places or not.

"Leon wanted to show me around," Vivian chimes in. "But, there is something I wanted to ask you." There's a pause as the older woman nods, letting her continue. "I just…wanted to know if there's anything we can do to help for the tournament?"

Oleana stares at her for a moment, a hint of surprise on her face.

"I have yet to acquire all information on the Champions that were invited. Only a few have replied so far. There are a few other things I can take care of. When the time comes, Leon will need a speech for the announcement. Speaking of the announcement, that is what I need you both to be preparing for, as I've informed you already. We'll need the people of Galar to be hyped up for the event. So, it's best you two prepare for a match."

"A match? Against who?" Vivian asks.

"You against Leon."

"Huh?!"

"Chariman's words. He believed in showing off another Champion's strength to the people of Galar. A Champion fighting against a fan favorite will attract the eyes of plenty. Therefore, when the time comes for the announcement, Leon will give his speech and you two will have a Pokemon battle."

Vivian looked to Leon after hearing that. A smile etched on both their faces. The battle they wanted would be coming earlier than expected.


	7. A Dynamax Show

"So, we're supposed to battle each other in one of the stadiums?" Vivian asks before taking a bite of a purple macaron. She lets herself rest in her seat, enjoying the slight breeze passing by them as they sat outside the Battle Cafe.

"Oh yeah! It'll be so much fun. The stadium will be filled with spectators all ready for us to put on a show for them." Leon picks out a macaron from the box shared between them. His hand hovers over a couple and is just about to pick a brown one before deciding to go with the pink macaron. "It feels like it's been so long since I've been out on the stage. Man, I really can't wait for it!"

With a grin he stuffs the treat into his mouth, having it disappear in one bite. And that wide smile remained on his face. It was easy to see how excited he was for their match. Vivian was too, even if she had her own worries about the match.

"It does sound fun." Now she leans forward, resting her arms on the table and looking down at the box. Only a couple remained. "I hope I can handle it. I don't think I've ever been involved in a big…show like that."

There was the Pokeathlon, which she figured was similar in some ways. Being in a stadium with your Pokemon and 'putting on a show' by doing various athletic competitions. It was a battle in its own right. But…it was something she had yet to try. The Pokeathlon Dome was a more recent expansion in Johto. She had missed the premier due to exploring another region and hadn't found time to see it since.

"Really? Don't you have stadiums back home?" Leon asked as he went for brown macaron now.

Vivian shook her head. "Nope. We only have gyms and they're more…private. Just you and the gym leader. And maybe the gym trainers, really."

She tries to imagine what it's like to fight in front of so many people. It had to be more intense than having a crowd appear during a sudden battle in a city. It probably wasn't as bad as she was imagining it. Just. Different. She's glad that this wasn't her younger self having to show off to thousands of people. Just thinking about her early errors in battles made her glad that no one knew about that here.

"Well, you're in for a treat. I promise that our battle will be unlike any other. I'm going to give it my all- you won't eve know the crowd is there until its over."

Vivian looks up to him while wearing a soft smile. She could feel herself relax. The feeling of losing yourself in a battle was one she knew well. The entire world around her could disappear once the match _really_ started.

"I'll give it my all to! It wouldn't be fair if only you did." She replies and reaches for the last macaron before pausing. Her gaze falls onto the Mega Ring around her wrist. A question pops into her head. "Would it be all right to use Mega Evolutions?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Leon asks as he tilts his head.

"I know Dynamaxing is big here, so I wasn't sure if I could use this." She taps a finger against the Ring. "Especially if this is all for putting on a show."

"Thats for Mega Evolutions? I thought it was just some cool bracelet." He lets out a quick laugh. "I haven't gone up against that before and I wouldn't mind the new challenge." He sets his eyes onto hers and she knows that look. When two trainer's eyes meet, a battle follows shortly after.

"Oh, it'll be a challenge all right. My mega boy won't back down to your big one." She replies with a hint of pride. Vivian had confidence in her Pokemon. They were no pushovers, especially when given a chance to Mega Evolve to. This eagerness to challenge him to a fight had to be pushed aside for now. If they were to challenge each other, it might as well be for everyone to see.

"Anyway, do you think we could go and see a gym battle today?"

"Oh, right." Leon says before pushing a macaron into his mouth. "I think Raihan is having a match today- we should see his."

"Cool!" She chirps and then reaches for a macaron. But her hand only finds an empty box. She looks down before glancing up to see Leon swallowing. "You ate the last one?"

"Did you want it?" He asks and seeing the slight pout form on the girl, he took that as a yes. "Sorry about that. How about I get a few more for the road?"

"All right. I call dibs on the last one this time."

"Sounds good to me."

~…~

"I still can't believe we missed Raihan's match…" Leon sighed, sounding more disappointed than she did- and she still had yet to see a gym battle!

Vivian gave him a pat on the back. "At least we made it to Stow-on-Side in time, right?"

Leon nods in response. "You're right."

The pair had just missed the Dragon Gym Leader's match. They had taken a (accidental) detour in Wyndon. Which caused them to catch a later train. And by the time they had arrived at the Hammerlocke's Stadium the match was already over. Thankfully, someone in the lobby spoke about trying to fly to Stow-on-Side to watch another gym battle. And before Leon could lead the way, Vivian suggested calling a cab.

They had been dropped off right at the entrance of the town. And it surprised Vivian to see the change in their settings. So far the places she had been to in this region were grassy, full of nature. This one was more barren, lacking in greenery but thriving in sand. It was almost out of place, but it hardly bothered her.

As they walked through the town, they passed by what seemed like an outdoor market. There were stalls with various goods and if they weren't in a hurry to catch a match, she would have asked to stop and look.

"Bea is an amazing gym leader," Leon says before waving to a passerby. "She's also a talented martial artist. I think she can even take _me_ down in a fight."

"Really?" The girl looked to Leon. He didn't doubt the guy could protect himself if needed. She recalled being held in those sturdy arms and the memory made her cheeks flush. "I can't imagine you fighting someone. Not unless if it's a Pokemon battle."

"That's the only form of fighting I like. But even I have to admit she's a strong girl."

Once they reach the stairs leading up to the gym, Vivian noticed the similarities in the building she passed when she first arrived in Hulbury. It had the same shape and held the gym's specialty type symbol above the entrance.

_'A fighting type gym?'_ It made sense if she was a martial artist like Leon said.

When they enter the lobby, it's packed. People are trying to make their way inside, but some stop and turn when they realize Leon is here. A slight crowd forms around him, it's mostly younger trainers with a few older ones around. They try to speak with him, but he apologizes and says he'll be free for another time. Like them, he wanted to watch the match too.

The Champion thinks back to her travels with him. How he wasn't afraid to greet others and how so many people knew him. Leon really was a celebrity.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Leon had turned to Vivian with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right! You really are popular."

"I didn't think I would still be." His smile wavers for a second.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the Champion anymore."

"Right…"

It falls silent between them for a moment. Vivian feels guilty for asking and forgetting that bit of information. Especially when he hadn't replied in his usual lively tone. Before she can say anything else, he does.

"Come on, we gotta hurry in before it starts."

Leon takes a hold of her hand to lead her inside. She grips him so she won't lose him as they enter the main part of the stadium. And when they do, she lets out a gasp.

It was a huge stadium like the ones you could catch on television for enormous events. There didn't seem to be a single empty seat as the stadium was filled to the brim. In the center lay the field for the match. It was bigger than the ones she was used to fighting in and she could guess why. On each side of the stadium were screens which were showing a trainer passing some course.

"This is really all for a gym battle?" She finally breathed out as they walked up to the railings.

"Of course. We pride ourselves on this." Leon replies as he finally lets go of her hand. "Do you mind standing?"

"Not at all! I think we get a better view like this anyway!"

Her eyes remained on one screen, watching the trainer- challenger reach the end of this course. There was an announcement made stating he had cleared it and was moving on to fight the gym leader. The crowd cheered for a moment before quieting down and she could feel the suspense in the air as they all had to wait for the challenger and gym leader to walk onto the field. A minor exchange was made between the two before they parted and they sent their Pokemon out.

To her surprise a familiar Pokemon, Hitmontop, was sent out by the gym leader. Meanwhile, the challenger had sent out a dog looking Pokemon. If she had to guess, it would be one from this region.

As the match starts, she finds it's an electric type pit against fighting type. The electric dog, unfortunately, doesn't stand a chance against Hitmontop.

While she wanted to ask about when this Dynamaxing would happen, she found herself unable to. Her gaze and focus were all on the battle before her. The atmosphere of being surrounded by everyone cheering for their own side, each wishing their best was easy to get swept in. It was nothing like the gym matches she was used to. While you may be alone in one of those matches, here you weren't. People were on your side whether or not you were aware of it.

Vivian wished she knew who to cheer for. She _wanted_ to cheer for one of them. Leon was rooting for Bea, so she decided to cheer on the challenger. It wasn't the loudest encouragement, probably drowned out by the others, but it felt fun to do, regardless.

The match continues until the two are down to their last Pokemon. A Machamp versus a rabbit Pokemon.

"Watch this." Leon nudges her.

"Is it-?"

He need not answer as Bea seems to call back her Pokemon. A strange phenomenon happens where the ball grows large in her hand and she tosses it behind her. When the Machamp is let out, it's grown in size, towering over everyone in the stadium. It had even changed its appearance too. And the challenger had done the same with his own Pokemon.

This was it.

Dynamaxing.

Vivian hadn't realized her mouth was hung open, still in awe at the sight before her. She knew what to expect, huge Pokemon but it wasn't what she had imagined. It was different witnessing it up close and seeing it for herself rather than reading about it.

The match continued with the two giants fighting. It was an actual miracle the stadium could hold two huge Pokemon _and_ have them fight against each other. In the end, the gym leader trumps. Her Machamp had dealt the final blow and the challenger's Pokemon shrank back to its original size. Hers doing the same shortly after.

Even after the loss, she could still hear encouragements from the crowd for the challenger. There was praise for the victor too, but she heard more for the challenger.

Leon taps her shoulder, and she looks away from the field. He motions for them to go, get a head start before the crowd empties from the stadium. And she gladly goes with him.

"So, how was it?" Leon asks once they exit the stadium.

"How was it?!" She repeats. "It was amazing!" She jumps in excitement and could still feel her heart pumping. It made her want to challenge the gym leader or even try Dynamaxing herself. "Being a part of the crowd and seeing those Pokemon let out- that final showdown was just- just so cool!" It was hard to put the right words together in the heat of the moment.

Leon could only smile and watch her enjoyment. He'd seen the excitement of Dynamaxing from trainers so many times. It was a sight, just like Dynamaxing, that he'd never grow tired of.

The girl manages to calm down enough to ask about one thing that had been on her mind. "What was up with her Machamp?"

"That's a Gigantamax. It's a special form of Dynamax that not all Pokemon can do. I have one myself."

Her face lights up and she is so close to asking which Pokemon it is and if she could see it here and now. Her chance to fight a Dynamax- Gigantamax Pokemon was approaching and now she could hardly wait. It would definitely be a challenge to fight against, but she was more than happy to accept it.

"I can't wait to see it."


	8. Unexpected Call

As much as she looked forward to spending time with Leon, he had his own business to attend to. Being the Battle Tower Master and (temporary) Chairman were both colossal jobs, neither being easy to handle. She had asked if it was stressful, but Leon admitted that he liked it. It kept him busy.

While they kept him busy in the Tower, Vivian would be kept busy in her own hotel room for the time being. She had asked Oleana for some information about the region, something newcomers to Galar should know along with what she should know about this whole announcement considering it was only a week away.

And boy did Oleana deliver.

Oleana sent a box with folders to her room. In it she found information on the key cities, a scientific paper on Dynamaxing, a book on Galar's history along with another which was written by…Sonia? That was something she wasn't expecting to see. Then there were the papers and articles covering previous events in Galar, ones that included more than just the Gym Challenges. There was information on local tournaments and festivals that the previous Chairman and Leon made a performance for.

If there was one thing she noticed, aside from most taking place either in Mototoske or Wyndon, it was that Leon was present in most, if not all, of these events. Skimming for pictures proved to be faster than reading to figure this one out. She found the man appearing in so many photos here.

Again, it hits just how popular Leon really is. Even if his Champion title was no longer attached to him, people still seemed to adore him. Even if she didn't know him like this region did, Leon was a fun guy to be around. He was nice and kept a positive attitude. He was always willing to offer a hand and even if he couldn't find a Pokemon Center to save his life, getting lost proved to have its own benefits in exploration.

Vivian let out a sigh. Thinking about him made her only wish they didn't have to be separated. Sure they would meet up in a couple of days, but time felt as if it were slowing down and making it feel like weeks instead of hours.

She shakes her head, trying to rid these thoughts of Leon.

"I have to get to work!"

And so she did.

For about an hour.

"Ugh…I've never wanted to stop reading anymore in my life…" She mutters as she lets her head fall onto a pile of papers. While she had no problems reading and studying, it drained the feelings of wonder about this region. It was more exciting to go out and learn about, for example, the mysteries of Ballonlea then read an expert about it.

The Champion remains like this for a while before forcing herself up and getting back to reading. Although, a paper on the Gym Challenge catches her eyes. Blue stands out from the typical black ink and she realizes it's a link.

"I think I can take a break and watch something instead, right?"

There was no way she could watch everything, not unless if she did that for the rest of the day. But she could start with the most recent events. It would help to prepare for what she might have to do.

Vivian pulls out her phone and types in the links. It leads to introducing the Gym Challenge, Rose being the host. It definitely was one way to show off the gym leaders and challengers all in one go. She skips ahead to see the Champion Cup that's hosted by Leon instead. They cut this one short compared to the one Rose did.

She looks back, finding an exhibition match with Leon pitted against Raihan. It was tempting to watch she barely paused once Leon's Charizard and Raihan's Pokemon had been sent out. Getting a glimpse at his fight would count as cheating for their own, right? Better to play safe than sorry for this.

This time she finds a video on a Galarian holiday. It's Rose explaining the importance of it with Leon by his side. His Charizard is sent out before Dynamaxing. Watching that happen on screen really didn't compare to seeing it in person, but it was still an amazing sight in her eyes. This wasn't something she could see every day. As his Charizard became huge and- now she knew which one could Gigantamax. Once the fire type had grown large, it let out a roar. As fire streamed from its mouth, fireworks lit up the surrounding sky.

Admittedly, being part of a host to these events didn't seem too bad. All she had to do was say a few words and battle, or so it seemed. It was an odd mix of an exhibition match along with kicking off a tournament. It sounded easy enough, so she hoped that when the time came she could handle it.

But watching more videos on past events wouldn't hurt.

"Gah!"

The girl jumped as her phone suddenly buzzed. The screen had been replaced with a phone symbol and an all too familiar caller ID. Vivian bit on her lip and let out a sigh as she saw the name. A finger hovered over the accept button for a few seconds. Eventually, she pressed it and put the call on speaker.

"Hi, mom."

"Vivian!" Her mom chirped. "Are you finally free to call? Oh, I've been wanting to hear your voice for so long. I know texting is easier when you're on the go, but it's just not the same."

"I know. Sorry, I just got…busy," she says with a nervous laugh.

"Have you? You weren't just exploring rather than doing your job, were you?"

"What? No! I told you they wanted me to help out and that's what I've been doing." That was her intention anyway. She couldn't tell her that she had been 'goofing off' for the last few days. "I'm actually researching for the job right now."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! I won't hold you for too long if you're in the middle of working. How are you, Vivian? How's the region like?"

"I'm all right. Everything here is just…different. But not in a bad way."

"Nothing like Kanto?"

"No, noting like Kanto. There's a lot to explain. I'll…have to save it all for when I get back home."

"Do you know when that'll be?"

"Not yet. The tournament is a long process here."

"That Champion Tournament." She can pick up the bitterness in her mother's voice. "I can understand why you're there but I heard Lance recently received an invitation for it too."

"He did?"

"Yes." A sigh. "If you face up against him, you know _not_ to lose."

"I-I know…" Vivian held back a sigh. She was thankful that her mother couldn't see it. Losing to him meant returning the Champion title to him, technically. And while neither she nor her mother wished for her to lose the title, they both had their own reasons for it.

"Good girl. At least I can say my daughter had special treatment in this tournament. That's one thing the Master can't say about his family."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I'm glad that you could answer my call. It's easier for me to talk to you like this. When you know you can return home, tell me right away. I have a few suitors who are interested in you."

Vivian silently groans and lets her body slump into her seat.

_'Not this again.'_

"It's okay, mom. You don't need to-"

"Of course I need to! My daughter needs to have a suitable Dragon tamer that the clan would approve of."

_'You mean that you approve of?'_

"There are so many to choose from to. But I'll narrow it down to only the strongest for my Champion daughter."

Vivian grimaced but forced a grin even if her mother couldn't see it. "Thanks, mom," was muttered out.

"What's the matter? You know you have to find someone soon."

"I know and I will."

"You know I'm doing this because I want you to be happy, right?"

"Yeah…but does it…have to be a dragon tamer?"

"Of course! You're one and your partner must be one to." There was no arguing with her on that, unfortunately, by the sound of it.

"Got it. Anyway, isn't it getting late for you over there?"

There's a pause as Vivian assumes she looks to the clock for time.

"You're right. But I always have time to make for my little girl. When you can call me again."

"I'll text you and let you know when I'll have more free time."

"All right. Keep up the good work my little Dratini. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

And with that, the call ends. Vivian double checks to make sure the call was over before letting out a loud whine. She remains slumped in her chair and gazes up at the ceiling.

The thought of returning home was something she wished to have pushed back until all this was over. It was just a reminder that she couldn't stay here forever. Going home wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't been pushing the whole suitor thing on her. But she had been for the past few years. Ever since she had turned eighteen, it had been like this.

While she wanted to argue and say she could find her own person to love, dragon tamer or not, it wasn't easy. Her mother believed she was doing the right thing and had good intentions, but…

Vivian lets out a lengthy sigh.

_'Shouldn't I be allowed to choose someone?'_

But who would she choose? The few dragon tamers she knew weren't of romantic interest. There was Silver, but when was the last time they spoke to each other? Not like he was 'acceptable' unless if he changed into a dragon tamer which she highly doubts.

"Too bad Leon isn't a dragon tamer…"

Seconds pass before realizing she said that. She laughs.

The Champion thing might win her mother over- _might_. But they were just friends. Buddies. Pals. Business and traveling partners. Competitors in an upcoming tournament. Not anything more or less.

And it would remain that way between them. Right?


	9. A Cold Trip

The conversation she had with her mother from the previous day would not leave her mind. It kept coming back, resurfacing as easily as reading the title of articles that revolved around romance focused events- which were mainly double battles and consisted of couples. Vivian would be lying if she said she hadn't searched them to find Leon's name and if he was partnered with anyone. A wave of relief would wash over her and then she would realize that she was slacking.

With work going nowhere, she decided that it was time for a break. A walk around Wyndon to help clear her mind and set her back on track.

As she left the hotel, she avoided the shops and more bustling area of the city. Eventually, she found her way to a park. There weren't many people around, most were just passing through. This seemed like a good spot to relax and enjoy some fresh air. When she found an open park bench, she was quick to drop onto it. A hand gripped onto an old Pokeball. She smiled at it before gently tossing it into the air to let out her Dragonite.

"Sorry, I meant to let you all out more," she apologizes. The dragon Pokemon doesn't seem bothered by it. He stretches his little wings, letting them flap without lifting him into the air. "I'll make sure there's a day for all of us to just go out and travel."

Or camp. That was a thing here. She wouldn't mind trying that but would have to find time to buy a tent first…and then figure out how to set it up. But that would be a problem for another day.

While her thoughts were on camping, her Dragonite was looking around the area. He walked a bit away from her to see more of the park, but had come back to sit beside the bench. Vivian scooted over to the edge so she could lean against him.

"Do you like it here, Altair?" He replies with a content cry. "It's nice here. The park reminds me of the one back home." Minus the Bug Pokemon. "But there's still so much of this region we haven't seen…"

The Champion sighs. It reminded her of her old travels when Altair was just a little Dratini. They were both so enthusiastic about seeing the entirety of Johto and when their energy ran out, they would sit underneath a tree to recover. Pokemon would pass them, some would grow curious and stay awhile before going on their own way.

For a moment, she almost forgot that she was in a different region. Her worries were being washed away by old memories. It was almost like she could doze off with no issue…

"Vivian? That you?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes open when her name is called. She is met with a shining golden color and gets lost in them. They were so pretty and it was amazing she hadn't noticed this before- had she? Then she blinks and realizes that Leon was literally face to face with her and she hadn't responded at all. Her cheeks go red.

"L-Leon?!" She jumps to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the station but ended up here," he admits with a laugh. It was a very nice laugh, one that she wouldn't mind hearing again. "But I'm glad I came across you and your Pokemon!"

His head turns to Altair, who had also gotten to his feet. Leon's eyes were practically sparkling when finally able to see her Pokemon. It reminded her of the look in her eyes whenever she stumbled upon a new dragon type.

"This is my trusty partner, Altair. We've been together from the start."

The Dragonite tries to mimic a hello and holds out its claws for a shake. Leon takes it without any hesitation.

"Wow…I've never seen a Dragonite before. You're pretty strong, aren't you, buddy?"

Altair wasn't a prideful Pokemon, but he gave a confident nod in response.

"Really? I know they're rare, but…are they that rare here?"

"They can't be found here," he states. He lets go of Altair's claws and turns to Vivian. "If there were any, I think Raihan would have gotten his hands on one by now."

"Raihan…He's the dragon…trainer here, right?"

"Gym leader. And yeah. He's got loads of dragons."

"I'd still love to see his team." She recalls a quick look of his team from the research she was doing, but it was always better to see a trainer and their Pokemon up close. "I wonder if he comes from a clan too."

"A clan?"

"Mhmm. Back home we have a dragon clan that's known for, well, specializing in dragon types. And I'm part of it."

"No way! So, you kept quiet about your speciality all this time, huh?"

"It wasn't intentional!" She defends. "But I guess the Meowth's out of the bag." She shrugs. It's not like it was a big secret or anything. Truthfully, if anyone wanted to ask her if she specialized in a type or not, she would happily answer.

"I'm going to be looking forward to fighting him. I'm sure Charizard is too."

"We won't go down that easily."

"I expect nothing less from a Champion."

There's a spark between them, each raring to go for a battle. It would be nice to have a little friendly match, but having a battle beforehand would make the show a little less authentic.

"So, you said that this region doesn't have the Dratini line. What kind of dragons live around here?" She couldn't help but bring up this question. It had been on her mind since the day she arrived, it was just tucked away so it wouldn't interfere with her duties. But if there was one thing she was looking forward to, even more than exploring the region, it was to find the dragons that inhabited it.

"I know it's not my area of expertise, but…there are a few that can only be found in Galar."

"Can you show me where?"

Leon grins.

"Of course. Let's go dragon hunting!"

~…~

"We're lost again, aren't we?"

She made a mental note to not let him lead the way the next time they were to travel together. Getting caught up in the moment and forgetting about his special talent would only lead to this. Being lost. Out in the snow, of all places.

Although Leon claimed that there was a dragon that could be found in the snowy climate, so they were on the right track. Vivian hoped so anyway as there were different parts of the region covered in snow.

"Maybe? I think we're in the right area." Leon says as he scratches the back of his head. "Duraludon are mainly found in the cold."

"You've caught one before?"

"No. Almost, but Raihan got it before me."

"Huh…well if it's like most dragons, they're going to be hard to find."

Silently, she prayed they were in the right area and that they could stumble upon one. The chances were low, even lower if they were in the wrong area. And if that were the case…at least she could explore a new part of the region! Even if it was cold. And only getting colder.

She shook her head. It would be fine! She could handle the snow! As long as she didn't think about how cold she was, everything would be fine.

After searching through the snow, no dragon type appeared. There were familiar ice types like Sneasel and Delibird that showed up. There was even a Galarian Darumaka which had surprised her. And a small Pokemon that Leon had identified as a Snom. Which was pretty cute for an ice type Pokemon.

"I'm starting to think we might be in the wrong place after all," she replies while trying not to let her teeth chatter away. So much for ignoring the cold when they were constantly facing ice type Pokemon. She was forced to rub her arms to generate heat. At least the scarf kept her warm.

"Maybe not. Sorry about bringing you to the wrong place."

"Don't worry about it. I saw something new today, and that was good enough." She smiled at him, hoping he wasn't too down about it.

Her body shivers and she had to wonder how Leon wasn't bothered by the weather. Not once had she seen him shiver or even catch goosebumps on his skin. Meanwhile, she felt like she was caught in a blizzard.

Vivian wasn't one for staying out in cold areas for long. She liked to joke it was because she was a dragon tamer and that the chilly weakness rubbed off on her. She couldn't hate the snowy areas, they were beautiful in their own right and held so many wonders but she could only withstand the cold for so long.

Then she feels something warm placed around her shoulders. It's thick and heavy, but wonderfully warm. She wants to bring this thing and wrap it around her entire body to fight off the cold. Vivian tugs on it, trying to see what it was exactly.

"A blanket?"

"Nope. It's my old cape?"

She pulls it a little more and can see how and where it's supposed to hang around her shoulders. It was a tad too large for her, the ends of it hitting the snow so she had to pull it up to ensure it wouldn't get dirty.

"Thanks," she breathes. "You don't need it?"

"I've gotten lost in the cold before. I can handle it. And if it gets worse, I can have Charizard heat me up."

"Alright, if you're sure…though I think this thing is big enough for both of us to share."

Her face heats up and it's not thanks to the cape. Her mind goes to them being huddled under this large cape for warmth together. She couldn't take back that offer now, but part of her wanted that to happen. Another part made her try to cover up what she had just said by pointing to a group of Snom huddled together. Thankfully, that proved to be a great distraction, for both of them.

"Think we should call it a day?"

"I think so. We don't want to be out here in the dark."

"Okay. I checked the map earlier and if we head north we'll either wind up in Wyndon or…Circhester? So, I think we'll be fine."

"Onward!"

"I'll lead the way!"

Leon stops in his tracks and gives a nervous laugh. An apology slips out, and he waits for her to lead the way.

They end up in a snowy city, definitely not Wyndon so that meant Circhester. It looked like a nice and cozy place for being stuck in the mountains. It surprised Vivian to find out there were hot springs here.

With the moon rising above, the city began to light up. Small lights illuminated walkways and lampposts shined in the larger areas. When trying to look up in the sky for a taxi, it proved hard to spot one.

"Would you be alright staying in a hotel here?" Leon asks.

"I don't mind. As long as we get out of the cold, I'll be fine."

Leon was about to lead the way before Vivian could remind him about his sense of direction. She opted to ask a nearby man, who pointed out the hotel they were in search of. After giving him a thanks, the couple made their way over.

Entering the hotel was like receiving a hug from a fire Pokemon. The cold was being brushed away and now she was feeling too hot. Maybe it was thanks to the cape that she still had around her. As much as it pained her to let it go, she had to return it to Leon.

"Thanks," she mutters.

"Any time," he replied with a wink. It made her heart thump against her chest.

Leon was the one who offered to deal with checking into the hotel. Vivian remained beside him, listening in. The receptionist was more than happy to accommodate the ex-Champion of the region. He typed away on his computer, eyes going over and over the screen. Then his brows furrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"We seem to only have one room available at the moment. If you don't mind sharing a single, the room is all yours."


End file.
